Return of the Smash Bros
by Smarty 94
Summary: When some creatures from the Smash Brother's past return causing havoc; Sonic, Lucario, and Greninja rejoin their allies to find out who is creating them and why, but things take a turn for the worst when Duncan and Lynn stow away on the mission and Scourge the Hedgehog turns up as well.
1. The Smash Brothers

With Sonic; he was walking around a forest.

"Aw nature. Such a beautiful thing to see." said Sonic.

Then he heard a buzzing sound and stopped in place.

He looked around in confusion.

Then a buzzing sound approached him from behind, only for the hedgehog to turn around quickly and punch at the buzzing thing which turned out to be a drone, destroying it.

"Not cool spying on people." said Sonic.

The destroyed drone then started flashing a red light and more drones appeared.

Sonic got into a fighting stance as the drones approached him.

He then pulled off multiple homing attacks on some drones, only for one of them to fire a laser at him, knocking him into a tree.

Sonic groaned and stood up and looked at the drones approaching him.

Then some of them were hit by an Aura Sphere and Water Shuriken respectfully.

Lucario and Greninja then appeared beside Sonic.

Sonic became shocked.

"We were in the area." said Greninja.

"Okay." said Sonic.

The remaining drones appeared and started firing at the three, only for them to move out of the way.

The three then managed to destroy all the drones.

"Well, that was easy." said Sonic.

"To easy." said Lucario.

Then a twinkle appeared in the sky before Fox McCloud appeared landing on the ground.

"You're not easy people to track down." said Fox.

Sonic scoffed.

"Fox McCloud." said Sonic.

"So the drones were yours huh?" said Greninja.

Fox nodded.

"Yeah, but I've got good reasons." said Fox.

"I'm listening." said Greninja.

"Same here." said Lucario.

"Pass." said Sonic.

He started to walk off.

Fox pushed a button on his communicator.

"The two Pokemon are on board, but Sonic'll need some persuading." said Fox.

Sonic kept on walking off but bumped into something.

"What the?" said Sonic.

He looked up to see King K Rool and Bowser glaring at him.

 **Interview Gag**

Sonic sighed.

"Of course." said Sonic.

 **End Interview Gag**

Sonic groaned and walked back to Fox.

"Alright, what's this all about McCloud?" said Sonic.

"Shadow Bugs are being recreated." said Fox.

Sonic and Lucario became shocked.

"Those things?" said Lucario.

Fox nodded.

"What are Shadow Bugs?" said Greninja.

"It's a whole thing." said Fox.

"They came from a veteran fighter named Mr. Game and Watch. But isn't he on our side?" said Sonic.

Bowser nodded.

"Yes, but whoever's recreating them must have found a source other then out LCD like two-dimensional friend." said Bowser.

Sonic turned to Bowser.

"Who and how?" said Sonic.

"No idea, that's what we intend to find out." said Fox.

With Duncan and Lynn Jr; the two were at some type of campsite.

Duncan sighed.

"We go on a camping trip with Sonic, and he hasn't returned with any fire wood." said Duncan.

"Maybe he got lost." said Lynn.

Duncan shook his head.

"No, he never gets lost." said Duncan.

Lynn did some thinking.

Later; the two were close to where Sonic, Lucario, and Greninja are at and saw them conversing with Bowser, King K Rool, and Fox McCloud.

"What is this, a furies get together?" said Lynn.

"No, I think it's some of the Smash Brothers." said Duncan.

Lynn became confused.

"Who?" said Lynn.

Duncan pulled out a poster of all the fighters in Super Smash Bros Ultimate and showed it to Lynn.

Lynn is shocked.

"Wow." Lynn said before becoming confused, "But where's Sonic in the poster?"

"Oh left side just in front of Wii Fit Trainer, Simon Belmont, Mii Gunner, Princess Daisy, and next to Greninja while running." said Duncan.

He then pointed to Sonic's location on the poster.

His roommate nodded.

"Okay. But isn't this great, we got to see some of the other Smash Brothers." said Lynn.

"Yeah." said Duncan.

Then Samus's ship appeared and landed close to Fox.

"Okay, we leave for Smash Island." said Fox, "Everything will be revealed there."

"Alright." said Lucario.

The group then entered the ship, but K Rool got stuck halfway.

The gator tried shaking himself into the ship but couldn't and snarled a bit.

"See, this is why gator's shouldn't be stealing banana's from gorillas." said Sonic.

Bowser nodded.

"Sheesh this reminds me of one of my dates." He said.

 **Flashback**

In a fancy restaurant; Bowser was at a table with Princess Daisy.

He gulped.

"So, Daisy, surprised to see that you agreed to a date with me despite our differences." said Bowser.

"Can it, I'm just using you to make Luigi jealous." said Daisy.

Bowser became shocked.

"Say what now?" said Bowser.

"Yeah, he's been in Smash since the beginning, but now that I was announced for the upcoming game, it's a good opportunity to get tons of followers on Twitter." said Daisy.

"You're just an Echo Fighter to Peach. It's nothing to make a big deal about." said Bowser, "Echo fighters are technically alternate skins to veteran fighters, but sometimes with their own move set. The same could be said if Ken from Street Fighter were put into Ultimate."

"Oh sh-Luigi's coming, kiss me." said Daisy.

Bowser smiled.

"Yes please." said Bowser.

 **End Flashback**

"Luigi's still very mad at me." said Bowser.

"Well from what he saw, you took Daisy from him." said Sonic.

Bowser sighed.

"I guess." said Bowser.

K Rool groaned before farting.

Everyone looked at him.

"Oh dude." said Sonic.

K Rool snarled.

"Anyone got any butter?" said Sonic.

"Sure, in my fridge." Samus who was in her power suit and sitting in the pilot chair said.

Everyone turned to the armored woman.

"You've got a fridge in here?" said Greninja.

"You think I just keep this ship around for flying around in?" said Samus.

Sonic ran off before returning with a stick of butter and started lathering it on K Rool's belly.

"Take it easy there Godzilla, we're just trying to get you in here." said Sonic.

He and Fox then pulled King K Rool into the ship.

"Got him, close it up and fly to Smash Island." said Fox.

Samus nodded before starting up her ship, causing the door to close.

Little did they know that Duncan and Lynn snuck in just before the door closed.

Duncan smirked.

"Won't this be great?" said Duncan.

"Yeah, a chance to see what Sonic, Lucario, and Greninja do from time to time." said Lynn.

"I hope to get a chance to see Meta Knight in person." said Duncan.

Lynn looks at Duncan.

"Meta Knight?" said Lynn.

"Top tier in Brawl." said Duncan.


	2. The Mission

On an unknown island; Samus's ship landed close to a building before the door opened up.

Every Smash Bro exited the ship and entered the building.

The group then entered a room with a huge meeting table and every current Smasher in Ultimate was sitting around it.

The group then sat down at the table.

"Good, now that we're all here, we shall discuss something very important. But first, someone ate all the banana's in the kitchen." said Mario.

Everyone glared at Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong who were whistling like nothing happened.

Mario groaned.

"Second thing on the bulletin, the Shadow Bugs from the story mode to Brawl have somehow returned." said Mario.

Everyone from Super Smash Bros Brawl gasped in shocked.

"And we have no idea where they're coming from considering that Mr. Game and Watch is now on our side." said Mario.

Mr. Game and Watch held up a bell as a ringing sound was heard: 'You got that right'.

"These bugs have been appearing on the island mysteriously. Our mission is to find out who is creating them, find out how, why, and destroy each and every one of them." said Fox.

Everyone nodded.

"Alright, now choose your teams, we leave in five minutes." said Mario.

The group walked off in separate directions.

Later; Sonic was talking to Pac Man.

"So what are your thoughts of being a Smash Bro?" said Sonic.

"Well it's great and all, my final smash for the last Smash was great, but I'm not to happy that it was changed for this new game." said Pac Man, "It's no longer a transformation where the players can control where exactly I can move."

"Same here, I heard it had something to do with making Final Smashes get right to the point quickly so that the game play can resume." said Sonic.

Pac Man nodded.

"Okay." said Pac Man.

Then the video game version of Mega Man appeared.

He grumbled.

"I can't believe what Cartoon Network did to my new show." He said.

Sonic turned to Mega Man.

"Could be worse, your entire fan base could be composed entirely of OC's." said Sonic, "By the way, when looking me up, try not to type in Sanic."

He then pulled out a picture of the Sanic meme.

"The stuff nightmares were made of." said Sonic.

Everyone nodded.

"Though I have to admit they did have my new counterpart reform a villain in his first appearance." Megaman said.

Sonic nodded.

"Nice." said Sonic.

Then the Duck Hunt Duo appeared.

The Duck Hunt dog barked followed by the Duck Hunt duck quacking.

Sonic chuckled.

"It amazes me that these two are supposed to be enemies but work together here." said Sonic

"Yeah I'm quite amazed by that." said Pac Man.

"You should be amazed by how well they work together." said Sonic.

The Duck Hunt dog grabbed a bowl of pellets before setting it on a table.

The Duck Hunt duck saw it and flew off of his friend and landed on the table before eating the pellets.

The dog licked his best friend.

"Good friends." said Sonic.

Then Incineroar appeared behind Sonic and tapped his shoulder.

Sonic turned to the fiery tiger and looked at him.

"So, you want to team with us huh?" said Sonic.

Incineroar nodded.

"Okay then. How about a friendly bout after the mission?" said Sonic.

Incineroar chuckled.

With Lucario and Greninja; the two were conversing with King K Rool.

"So you haven't appeared in a single game since Super Mario Sluggers in 2008?" said Lucario.

K Rool nodded.

"And you think that this'll be the perfect way for everyone to remember who you are?" said Greninja.

"Yeah, it's been a rough decade for me, all I ever got was every classic game I was in made into Virtual Console downloads for the Wii, Wii U, and 3DS. I'll be lucky enough if I'm put into a possible future installment of Smash Bros." said K Rool.

He sighed.

"Ten years of nothing and I'm still not remembered." said K Rool.

"Oh you're remembered alright." said a voice.

K Rool turned to see Fox McCloud's rival Wolf O'Donnell.

"For some medeocer TV show from the nineties." said Wolf.

K Rool became very mad.

"Sing us a song before the mission." said Wolf.

K Rool is mad and grabbed Wolf.

The crocodile then bellied Wolf really hard, sending him flying and screaming.

The humanoid wolf flew past the Golden Gate Bridge, Las Vegas, Mount Rushmore, the White House, the Eiffel Tower, Big Ben, even the Great Wall of China.

At a park; Edd, Eddy, Sky, and Sanders were having a picnic when Wolf flew by.

Edd became confused.

"Did anyone hear anything?" said Edd.

"Sounded like a Humanoid Wolf who has a rivalry with a Humanoid Fox and got punched by a Humanoid crocodile who wants to be remembered after not being in games for a long time and some medeocer cartoon." said Eddy.

Sky, Edd & Sanders looked at Eddy shocked.

"That's very specific." Said Sanders.

"It's only a hunch." said Eddy.

"Yeah maybe." said Sky.

Back on Smash Island; K Rool was allowing a Fletchling to drink water from his mouth.

He pulled out a smart phone and saw the time.

"Should be coming back real soon." K Rool though.

The Fletchling flew off and K Rool put on a boxing glove.

Wolf then returned and K Rool punched him in the head really hard before he fell on the ground.

The canine groaned as K Rool glared at him.

"Any other comments about that lame show?" said K Rool.

Everyone gulped.

"No." said Wolf.

"Good to know." said K Rool.

He walked over to Lucario and Greninja.

"Let's go." said K Rool.

But then Pikachu and Kirby appeared next to them.

"Pikachu." said Pikachu.

"Hiiiiiiii." said Kirby.

The three looked down to the two.

"Tag along with us?" said Lucario.

The two small characters nodded.

"Okay." said Lucario.

Then all the Smashers ran out of the hideout they were in.

Duncan and Lynn appeared at the entry way and saw everything.

"Whoa look at everyone." Said Lynn.

"Yeah, but what are Shadow Bugs?" said Duncan.

"Not a clue." said Lynn.

She then made her Red Rhino Beetle armor appear.

"We'd better find out and see if we can't stop them and whoever is gathering them as well." said Lynn.

Duncan nodded.

"This will be crazy as that time Gwen told me that Izzy said something about driving the Feds out of Chickamauga." Said Duncan.

 **Flashback**

Izzy who's in a Army outfit was marching as army music is played.

Gwen saw Izzy and sighed as Duncan and Owen.

"What's with the getup?" said Duncan.

"Izzy apparently drove the Fed's out of Chickamauga." said Gwen.

"She actually did that, doesn't she realize that the Civil War ended one hundred and fifty years ago?" said Owen.

Duncan nodded.

"Yeah what's up with that." said Duncan.

 **End Flashback**

"Izzy actually tried to take part of a war that's been resolved by freeing the slaves?" said Lynn, "Also, who's side was she on? That flashback only showed her in army uniform, but not whose army at the time."

"I think she was on the Confederate side." said Duncan, "Those guys did want to keep the cotton coming."

"Yeah maybe she was." said Lynn.


	3. Start of the Mission

With Sonic's team; they were in a jungle looking around the place.

"Anything suspicious?" said Sonic.

"Nothing my scanners can't pick up." said Mega Man.

The Duck Hunt dog sniffed the ground and looked up before shaking his head.

The Duck came down and shook his head.

Pac Man in his Chameleon form appeared.

"Nothing." said Pac Man.

Incineroar just shook his head.

"Well shit." said Sonic, "No one said that being a Smasher would be easy."

"No kidding." said Pac Man.

"I've been in the games since Brawl." said Sonic, "There's pretty much a reason for that."

 **Flashback**

In 2007, Sonic was in the Station Square Orphanage lying down on his bed when an envelope was dropped on him.

He saw it and became confused before looking at it.

"Huh?" said Sonic.

He picked up the letter.

"From Nintendo? What do they want, they already have plans for some weird Mario and Sonic crossover game involving the Olympic Games." said Sonic.

He opened up the envelope before reading it and becoming shocked.

"Nintendo now wants me to be the second Third Party character for their upcoming Smash game?" said Sonic, "Who's the first Third Party character?"

He read the letter some more.

"Solid Snake from the Metal Gear games?" said Sonic, "Couldn't have asked me first?"

 **End Flashback**

"Then when the story mode was created, they put me into a scene before the final boss where I destroy some being named Tabuu's wings to keep him from turning everyone into trophies with my spinning attacks inside the dimension called Subspace." said Sonic, "Kind of a dick move to put me in at the end of a story mode if you ask me."

The others became confused.

"How'd you even get into Subspace anyways?" said Mega Man.

"No idea, those assholes from Nintendo never explained that plot hole." said Sonic.

Everyone nodded.

"Yeah that's just mean." said Pac Man.

"Could have been worse, I could have been unlocked in the story mode after the story ended like Toon Link, Jigglypuff, and Wolf." said Sonic.

With Jigglypuff she sneezed.

"Jiggly?" said Jigglypuff.

Back with the others.

"I'll try and get a better look." said Sonic.

He ran up a tree before grabbing hold of the top of it and looking around with a pair of binoculars.

The duck landed on Sonic's head before quacking.

"You just never know if you may have missed something." said Sonic.

The Duck nodded.

He looked around and saw some smoke.

"Smoke?" said Sonic.

He put his binoculars down.

"Better check that out." said Sonic.

The duck flew off his head before the hedgehog leaped towards the smoke.

 **Interview Gag**

The Duck Hunt Duck smiled.

The duck them quacked a bit.

 **End Interview Gag**

Sonic then appeared where the smoke was at and looked around.

"Someone was here." said Sonic.

He looked down and saw some type of clock that was counting down before becoming shocked.

"TIME BOMB!" yelled Sonic.

He grabbed the bomb and started spin dashing very quickly before tossing the bomb very far away.

At Chef Hatchet's daycare; a car was parked outside the building before the same bomb landed on it and exploded, destroying the car.

Chef came out and became shocked at the sight.

"MY CAR!" yelled Chef Hatchet.

Back on Smash Island; Sonic's full group was now at the area and looked around.

"Yep, someone was definitely here." said Pac Man.

"Question is who?" said Mega Man.

"You got me, but I know that it couldn't be Izzy since she's still trying to drive the Fed's out of Chickamauga. I may have caused that by accident." said Sonic.

 **Flashback**

Mike was sitting in his bedroom using his laptop when Sonic entered.

"Hey, get a load of what I just found out about Spongebob and his friends." said Sonic.

Mike turned to Sonic confused.

"What?" said Mike.

"Patrick is sloth, Squidward is wrath, Mr. Krabs is greed, Plankton is envy, Gary is gluttony, Sandy is pride, and Spongebob is lust. All based off of the Seven Deadly Sins." said Sonic.

He laughed.

"Hey, you're right." Mike said before smiling, "That is funny."

"I know." said Sonic.

"Did you tell anyone else?" said Mike.

"Just Izzy." said Sonic.

"What'd she say?" said Mike.

"Uh, something about driving the Fed's out of Chickamauga." said Sonic.

Mike chuckled before realizing what Sonic said.

"Huh?" said Mike.

Outside the mansion; Izzy was dressed as a Confederate soldier and carrying a rifle and Confederate flag walked off as military music played.

 **End Flashback**

"Yeah I've got some issues." said Sonic.

"Obviously." said Pac Man.

Mega Man was looking around the entire area.

"This is crazy." He said.

"There must be something amiss in this area." said Sonic.

Incineroar looked around and saw something.

He bent down and picked up a tooth pick.

He became confused.

"In?" said Incineroar.

Everyone noticed the tooth pick.

"A tooth pick?" said Pac Man.

The Duck Hunt dog barked in confusion.

"This is very weird." Said Mega Man, ""But not as weird as that time I went to a Mega Man Convention."

 **Flashback**

Inside some type of building; Mega Man was looking at a ton of people in different Mega Men cosplay costumes.

He became confused.

"What is this?" said Mega Man.

One Cosplayer who is dressed as NT Warrior Mega Man saw Mega Man.

"Nice costume, very life like." said the attendee.

Mega Man turned to the attendee.

"This is real." said Mega Man.

Then a Cosplayer who was dressed as Star Force Mega Man saw the real Mega Man.

"It's fake." He said.

Mega Man became mad.

"Fake, you call this fake?" said Mega Man.

He set both his hands on the ground.

"Flame Man schematics." said Mega Man.

His armor then changed color from blue and turquoise to orange and yellow before his hands turned into his Mega Buster cannons.

The cosplayer's became shocked.

"Did both his hands turn into buster cannons?" said the NT Warrior cosplayer.

The Star Force cosplayer nodded in shock.

Then tons of fire shot out of Mega Man's arms before he stood up, turning both his hands back to normal.

"Is it fake now?" said Mega Man.

The Star Force cosplayer pulled out a Nintendo Switch copy of Mega Man 11 before holding it in front of Mega Man.

"Can I get your autograph?" the cosplayer said.

Mega Man pulled out a pen and wrote his signature on the game case.

 **End Flashback**

"I was deserving of another Mega Man game and convention after Capcom cancelled about four of my games." said Mega Man.

"Just be glad Nintendo made you a Smasher for Super Smash Bros Wii U and 3DS after all those cancellations." said Sonic.

Everyone nodded.

"Yeah okay, that's fair." said Mega Man.

Unknown to them someone was watching.

"So, they're getting close to discovering that I'm recreating the Shadow Bugs huh?" the figure said.

He pulled out a toothpick and flicked it away.

He then laughed.

"We'll see if any of them are a match for me." said the figure.


	4. Scourge is on the Island

With Lucario's group; they were in a forest.

Lucario's eyes were orange.

"No nearby life signs." said Lucario.

He sighed.

"No one said finding anything would be easy." said Lucario.

He looked at his group.

"Might as well keep searching." said Lucario.

"Yeah well you should see that baseball video game I took part in." said K Rool.

 **Flashback**

At a baseball field; a Goomba was waiting at home base and saw King K Rool in his Super Mario Sluggers outfit running while panting from exhaustion.

He then reached the base, still panting.

"Home...run." K Rool panted.

"Uh, you've been out for ten minutes now." said the Goomba.

K Rool became shocked.

"What?" said K Rool.

"I could have stopped you earlier, but we had a kick seeing you run all them bases." said the Goomba.

The mushroom laughed.

K Kool became mad.

He tossed his crown on the ground before stomping on it while snarling.

 **End Flashback**

"After that, I only got a trophy likeness in the fourth Smash Bros." said K Rool.

Lucario nodded.

"Okay." said Lucario.

Pikachu looked around and pointed at something.

"Pika." said Pikachu.

Lucario is shocked.

"What's that Pikachu Timmy is stuck in a well?" He asked.

Pikachu shook his head and pointed in the same direction.

Everyone turned to where Pikachu was pointing which was a bush.

"Someone's here." said Greninja.

"Alright, come on out or I'll give you a crocodile fart." said K Rool.

Then some hands emerged from them before Duncan and Lynn walked away from the bush.

"We're unarmed." said Lynn.

Everyone became confused.

"Duncan, Lynn?" said Lucario.

"What're you two doing here? This is Smash Bros business." said Greninja.

Duncan gulped.

"We might have stowed away." said Duncan.

Greninja shook his head.

"Teenagers." said Greninja.

He sighed.

"Never easy to work with them." said Greninja.

Back with Sonic's group; they were at a canyon and looking at the other side of it.

"So, how do we get to the other side?" said Pac Man.

Incineroar was inspecting a tree and did some thinking before pushing it very hard, causing it to fall down and create a bridge.

The tiger smirked.

"Well, there's one." said Sonic.

Everyone climbed up the bridge and started walking across it.

They eventually reached the other side.

"That was easy." said Mega Man.

"Easier then getting rid of monsters at a movie theater." said Sonic.

 **Cutaway Gag**

An usher was going through a theater isle and approached one seat that Gaston was at.

"Gaston, we've got gremlins in the projection booth." the usher said quietly.

Gaston became shocked.

"Gremlins, in this theater?" Gaston said while standing up, "Now?"

He turned to the projection booth and became mad.

"OKAY GUYS, LISTEN UP!" yelled Gaston.

"Uh oh." said a monstrous voice.

"PEOPLE PAID GOOD MONEY TO SEE THIS MOVIE, WHEN THEY GO OUT TO A THEATER, THEY EXPECT COLD SODA, HOT POPCORN, AND NO MONSTERS IN THE PROJECTION BOOTH!" yelled Gaston.

The monsters gulped.

"DO YOU THINK YOU CAN STOP ME?! DO THE GREMLINS THINK THAT THEY CAN TAKE ON GASTON!" Gaston yelled as he tore off his shirt, revealing his abs, "WELL IF I WAS YOU, I'D PUT THE REST OF RETURN OF THE SMASH BROS ON, RIGHT NOW!"

The gremlins groaned and Gaston looked at the readers and smiled.

"Sorry about that, it won't happen again." said Gaston.

Everyone then cheered.

 **End Cutaway Gag**

"And I'm still worked up about this." Sonic said before pulling out a Sonic the Hedgehog movie poster.

Everyone saw that and became shocked.

"Wait, that's what you're supposed to be like in the film?" said Mega Man.

Sonic nodded.

"Didn't get a good look at the face yet." said Sonic.

"Oh man, and 20th Century Fox is in the works for a Mega Man movie." said Mega Man.

They then heard a tisk tisk sound.

"Such a shame, I probably will have to destroy the entire Fox Studio now, especially since Disney now technically owns it." said a voice.

Everyone became shocked and looked up to see a shadowy figure standing on a tree before it jumped off the tree and landed on the ground, revealing it was Scourge the Hedgehog, who then did a fighting pose as the words 'Scourge Makes a Name for Himself' appeared.

Sonic became mad.

"Scourge." said Sonic, "What're you doing here?"

"And did you really have to show yourself like in those character reveal trailers for every Smash game?" said Pac Man.

Scourge laughed.

"I just wanted to make a show." said Scourge.

"Does Hater even know you're here?" said Sonic.

Scourge scoffed.

"As if, I'm currently working with someone else right now." said Scourge.

Sonic became confused.

"He doesn't know of your whereabouts?" said Sonic.

Scourge shook his head before putting a toothpick in his mouth.

"Nada." said Scourge.

 **Interview Gag**

First was Scourge.

"Yeah, Hater has no clue where I am." said Scourge, "I'm just here on my own terms."

Lastly was Sonic.

"I don't like that Scourge is on Smash Island, if he's here, something must be afoot. Probably something to do with these Shadow Bugs showing up." said Sonic.

 **End Interview Gag**

Scourge chuckled.

"I'm going to enjoy making you suffer." said Scourge.

"Bring it." said Sonic.

Scourge ran over to Sonic who just span around quickly and kicked Scourge in the back of the head, sending him crashing into a tree.

The clone growled as Sonic leaped towards him with a foot out, only to run out of the way.

Sonic wound up hitting the tree but jumped off of it towards Scourge.

The green hedgehog noticed it and moved out of the way before throwing a punch at Sonic who just moved out of the way in midair and landed on his feet.

He smirked.

"That was almost to easy." said Sonic.

Scourge laughed.

"You think you've won? Well I wouldn't count on that." said Scourge.

He held his hand close to the ground and lots of Shadow Bugs appeared under it.

The others became shocked.

"Those are the Shadow Bugs." said Sonic.

The bugs stacked up to Scourge's hand before shaping themselves into a diamond and turning into a purple version of a Chaos Emerald.

Scourge chuckled.

"Prepare yourself for something amazing." said Scourge.

He held the gem up in the air and it started glowing before a bright light blinded the heroes.

They all groaned and covered their eyes as the glow disappeared.

They uncovered their eyes and became shocked by what they saw.

Scourge's fur had turned purple, his eyes became black and red, and he was surrounded by purple aura.

"Like what you see?" said Scourge, "I call it; Super Scourge."

The Duck Hunt Dog and Duck cowered in fear.

"Sonic might be able to go Super Sonic using all seven Chaos Emeralds, but I only need one Chaos Emerald replica to pull this off now." said Scourge.

Sonic chuckled.

"Please, I can still stop you no matter what." said Sonic.

He then did a roundhouse kick towards Scourge, only for time to slow down from Scourge's point of view.

The evil hedgehog moved out of the way of the kick before punching Sonic in the gut really hard.

Sonic groaned in pain.

Scourge's hand glowed a bit before Sonic was sent flying away.

Everyone else became shocked.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I've got things to do." said Scourge.

He flew off.

Mega Man pulled out a walkie talkie shaped like the Smash Bros logo and turned it on.

"We've got a problem." said Mega Man.

He gulped.

 _"It better not be a problem like that film Soul Plane._ " Pit the Angel's voice said from the walkie.

A slapping sound was heard.

" _Hey, Soul Plane was a great film, Kevin Hart is a genius for making a black version of Airplane_." Falco's voice said from the walkie talkie.

"Agreed, Kevin Hart is a great actor." said Mega Man, "But back on topic, some guy who looks like Sonic is on the island."

Everyone became shocked and confused.

" _Mamma Mia, who could be here?_ " Mario's voice said on the walkie talkie.

" _Scourge the Hedgehog._ " Duncan's voice said from the walkie.

Everyone became more confused.

" _Wait, do we have stowaways_?" Samus's voice said from the walkie.

With Lucario's group; Duncan and Lynn sighed.

"Okay, you got us. But please, we know just how much bad news Scourge is." said Lynn.

"Yeah he's pure evil." Said Duncan.

K Rool scoffed.

"He can't be that evil." said K Rool, "I'm just as evil."

"The only thing you do is steal a gorilla's banana's." said Greninja.

K Rool snarled.

" _Whoever this Scourge guy is, he managed to use a gem similar to the Chaos Emeralds, but made from these Shadow Bugs to pull off a transformation similar to Sonic's super transformation and finished him off in one blow_." Pac Man said from the walkie.

K Rool nodded.

"I'm with you on that Yellow Ball." He said and the others became shocked, "I'd say we find this Scourge guy, tie him up, and he's standing right behind me isn't he?"

K Rool's group nodded.

K Rool turned to see Scourge hovering behind him.

"K K Rool I suppose, sing me a song from that medeocer cartoon you were in." said Scourge.

 **Interview Gag**

K Rool gulped.

"Kind of wish that show still exists now." said K Rool.

 **End Interview Gag**

Scourge chuckled as K Rool was frozen in shock.

The crocodile started stuttering.

Everyone is worried.

"Didn't think so. Now if you'll excuse me, I've got work to attend to." said Scourge.

He then flew off.

"Anyone know where the little over sized crocodiles room is?" said K Rool.

Everyone looked at him.


	5. King Shadow Bug

With Sonic; he was unconscious and tangled up in some vines.

He groaned and woke up.

"Whoa, what happened?" said Sonic.

He tried to move, but couldn't due to the vines.

He became shocked.

"What the?" said Sonic.

He looked around and became more confused.

"Where am I?" He asked.

He looked down and saw he was dangling from a tree with some vines on it and was over a cliff.

He became shocked.

"This ain't good." said Sonic.

Laughter is heard and Sonic became confused.

"Who's there? You better show yourself." said Sonic.

The vines were then moved around to the cliff edge, revealing a figure similar to Wreck it Ralph, but with black hair, black overalls, purple shirt, and a toothpick in his mouth.

"Wreck it Ralph?" said Sonic.

The figure then punched Sonic in the face.

"No, I'm the Shadow Bug King." the figure known as King Shadow Bug said.

Sonic wasn't impressed.

"That's the best you got, why that name?" said Sonic.

Then some Shadow Bugs emerged from King Shadow Bug and walked around before going back into King Shadow Bug.

"Because I'm literally loads of Shadow Bugs in one." said King Shadow Bug.

"I don't really care, but why this whole thing?" said Sonic.

"Because Ridley and Waluigi aren't fighters in Smash." said King Shadow Bug.

Sonic groaned.

"Okay first off Ridley was made into a playable fighter months ago when the game was confirmed to be a new installment and not a port, second of all-WHY THROW A TIZZY ABOUT ONE CHARACTER WHO WAS AN ASSIST TROPHY SINCE BRAWL NOT MAKE THE CUT AS A FIGHTER!?" yelled Sonic.

 **Interview Gag**

First was Sonic.

"Seriously, why is that guy pissed about one of his favorite characters still being an assist trophy? I mean, Little Mac, Dark Samus, and Isabelle started off as Assist Trophies before being promoted to fighters, but if there's another Smash game in the future, maybe Waluigi has a fighting chance." said Sonic.

Lastly was King Shadow Bug.

He is mad.

"It's not that I'm mad, it's a principal. People demand that one character be put into a game as a playable character, the creators should abide by it." said King Shadow Bug.

 **End Interview Gag**

Sonic then began singing the theme song to Happy Days.

The villain heard this and growled

"WILL YOU CUT THAT OUT!?" yelled King Shadow Bug.

Sonic did some thinking.

"Alright." Sonic said before he began singing the theme song to Green Acres.

King Shadow Bug smiled.

"Now that's ok." He said.

 **Interview Gag**

"What I may be evil but Green Acres is a classic show I actually like." Said King Shadow Bug

 **End Interview Gag**

King Shadow Bug pulled out a candle and set it under a vine before it began catching fire.

"Enjoy your demise." King Shadow Bug said before walking off.

The vines started snapping a bit, shocking Sonic.

"Oh boy." said Sonic.

He looked at the readers.

"I ain't Tarzan, but I'm just as athletic." said Sonic.

He started moving around, only for some more snapping sounds to be heard, causing Sonic to fall.

"Aw crap." said Sonic.

But before he could hit the ground; he was grabbed by Meta Knight who was flying.

Sonic was confused.

"Huh?" said Sonic.

He was then set on the ground before Meta Knight landed close to him.

Sonic saw Meta Knight.

"Meta Knight, what're you doing here?" said Sonic.

"I was in the area, saw everything, and saved you before you could become a pancake." said Meta Knight.

 **Interview Gag**

First was Meta Knight.

"No Smasher left behind." said Meta Knight.

Lastly was Sonic.

"You know, I'm quite glad Meta Knight was close." said Sonic.

 **End Interview Gag**

Meta Knight pulled out a Smash Bros walkie talkie.

"Attention all Smash Bros listening; I found Sonic and managed to save him before any harm can be brought to him." said Meta Knight.

Cheering sounds are heard.

Sonic chuckled.

"Just like when I was announced for Brawl." said Sonic.

 **Flashback**

In 2007; a ton of people were looking on a stage at some guy in a business suit.

"And now, we shall present to you a new Third Party addition to the new Smash Brothers." said the man.

"Probably someone else who's very human like." said a fan.

"The new and last Third Party character to Smash; Sonic the Hedgehog." said the man.

Some curtains opened up, revealing Sonic eating a chili dog.

He looked around confused.

"Hey, this isn't the Sega game announcement stage." said Sonic.

Tons of cheering sounds were heard.

 **End Flashback**

"People were sure hyped when I was announced." said Sonic.

" _Must be why WatchMojo considered you number one as the biggest Smash Bros reveal._ " K Rool's voice said, " _People were very excited when I was announced after all those years_. _Especially because of all those fan requests_."

"Didn't you take part in a baseball tournament and fail ten years ago?" said Sonic.

K Kool's Arm came out of the talkie and punched Sonic.

Sonic groaned.

"Anyways, I found out that the Shadow Bugs are being created by a creature made out of Shadow Bugs, calls himself King Shadow Bug." said Sonic.

Kirby's voice was heard.

"No you can't eat him Kirby, who knows where he's been?" said Sonic.

Kirby's Voice is heard again.

"Because anyone can get sick in anyway possible." said Sonic, "Even from eating something."

Kirby's voice spoke again.

Sonic became shocked.

"Wow, all that eating and he hasn't gotten sick yet." said Sonic.

"Believe me, I'm shocked as well." said Meta Knight.

Kirby's voice was heard once more.

Sonic is mad.

"DO YOU KISS YOUR MOTHER WITH THAT MOUTH!?" shouted Sonic.

A beeping sound was heard.

"You stay out of this Game and Watch." said Sonic.

"Uh, King Shadow Bug." said Meta Knight.

Sonic nodded.

"Oh right." said Sonic.

" _Anyways, we need to find King Shadow Bug and destroy him._ " Fox's voice said.

Kirby's voice was heard.

"NO EATING HIM!" Sonic, Meta Knight, and several other voices said.

Kirby grumbled.

"I don't know what you're complaining about. I'm a crocodile who likes banana's." said K Rool.

Everyone laughed.

"No seriously. My minions and I really do enjoy banana's, why else does just about every Donkey Kong video game involve that?" said K Rool.

"Don't any of your minions have potassium deficiencies?" said Duncan.

K Rool looked at Duncan.

"Nope, but the first time I made off with Donkey Kong's banana hoard, I managed to make a ton of smoothies from half of them." said K Rool.

 **Flashback**

K Rool and one of his Kremlins were under Donkey Kong's home looking at DK's entire banana hoard.

"Oh good god, grab them all, we are going to make so many smoothies." said K Rool.

"I have a potassium deficiency." said the Kremlin.

 **End Flashback**

"Okay so one of them is unable to eat potassium." said K Rool.

"What're you a noob?" said Lynn.

"I'd say a super noob." said Duncan.

K Rool bellied Duncan; sending the Juvie flying.

Duncan was screaming and flying around.

He stopped when he noticed something.

"Hey, Chef Hatchet's daycare." said Duncan.

He pulled out a grenade and removed the pin before dropping the explosive onto a motorcycle before it exploded.

Chef came out and saw this.

"MY MOTORCYCLE NOOOOOOO!" He shouted.

Duncan then flew over Time Square.

"Mamma Mia is still playing?" said Duncan.

He flew over Sesame Street.

"Didn't need anyone to tell me how to get to Sesame Street." said Duncan.

Everyone in the town looked up in shock.

"One flying Juvenile Delinquent." Count Von Count said before laughing.

"That's not natural." Grover in his Super Grover outfit said.

Duncan then flew over the Eiffel Tower and pulled out his smart phone before taking a picture of it.

"Definitely going on Facebook." said Duncan.

Back on Smash Island; K Rool was allowing a Fletchling to drink water out of his mouth.

The others saw this.

"Is it weird that he is not eating that bird?" asked Lynn

"Haven't you seen the animated Lion King or live action Jungle Book?" said Lucario.

"Pika." said Pikachu.

Lynn did some thinking.

"Fair enough." said Lynn.

K Rool looked at his phone and nodded before the tiny bird Pokemon flew off.

He then put on a boxing glove before turning around with his fist out, only to accidentally punch a green and silver metal shield that Duncan was holding.

The crocodile groaned in pain.

Duncan chuckled as the shield turned into a silver and green metal ball.

"Good thing I managed to grab hold of this weird ball from that small chubby green haired kid when I flew by." said Duncan.

He tossed the ball into a garbage can.

"I'd be worried if the owner of that ball showed up here." said Greninja.

"I wouldn't worry to much." said Duncan.

Greninja looked at Duncan.

"How so?" said Greninja.

"He was at Canada when I got that ball." said Duncan.

"Uh, we still need to stop this King Shadow Bug character." said K Rool.

"Oh right." said Duncan.

Kirby raised a hand and was about to say something, only to be interrupted by everyone else.

"NO EATING HIM AFTERWARDS!" everyone yelled.


	6. Defeating King Shadow Bug

With Pac Man's group; they were walking inside a temple.

They entered it and it was dark.

"Great, it's dark in here, now what?" said Pac Man.

Mega Man's eyes lit up light flashlights.

Pac Man smirked.

"That's smart." said Pac Man.

"Yeah, Doctor Light put them into me just before I was called on to take part of this mission." said Mega Man.

"Is there anything he gave you that he didn't invent?" said Pac Man.

Mega Man did some thinking.

"Well, I do have a speed and power gear prototype inside of my systems. But that was created by my arch nemesis in his younger days." said Mega Man.

"Albert Einstein?" said Pac Man.

Mega Man became shocked.

"Wha-no. Doctor Wily." said Mega Man.

The Duck Hunt Dog and Duck barked/quacked in confusion.

Megaman nodded.

"Yeah, some bald guy who for some odd reason does look like Albert Einstein." said Mega Man.

"In?" said Inciniroar.

"Yeah yeah, very odd." said Mega Man.

He then bumped into a wall.

"Huh?" said Mega Man.

He became confused.

"What is this?" said Mega Man.

He pushed the wall and it opened up, revealing it was a trap door.

"Wow, there's always a trap door in temples." said Pac Man.

The Duck Hunt Dog barked in agreement.

The Duck Hunt Duck nodded.

"Question is, what's in here?" said Mega Man.

A green blur ran by and knocked out Pac Man.

Everyone turned to the out cold Pac Worlder.

"Pac Man." said Mega Man.

He turned his left hand into a buster cannon before he began charging it up.

The blur appeared behind Mega Man before he turned around very quickly and fired a charged shot at the blur, hitting it, revealing it was Scourge in his regular form who then crashed into a wall.

Everyone is shocked.

"I actually hit someone that's a clone of Sonic? Wow, so much for being fast." said Mega Man.

Everyone nodded.

Scourge groaned and stood up.

"Cheap shot." said Scourge.

"I don't think so." Mega Man.

Scourge ran towards Mega Man, ready to attack.

"Speed gear." said Mega Man.

Then everything from Mega Man's point of view started to slow down.

He moved out of the way of Scourge's attack before punching him many times and stopping.

Then everything returned to normal speed and Scourge groaned in pain from all of Mega Man's attacks before he crashed into another wall.

"How's that?" said Mega Man.

Scourge then ran towards Inciniroar before kicking him in the chest so many times.

The Pokemon groaned in pain.

Everyone is shocked.

"Now I'm gonna show you how powerful I can be." Scourge said before pulling out his Shadow Emerald and going Super Scourge.

"You ain't the only one." said a voice.

Scourge became confused and looked behind him, only to be punched really hard by Sonic in his super form before crashing into a wall.

The evil hedgehog groaned.

"Yeah, bet you didn't think I'd come without the Chaos Emeralds now did you?" said Sonic.

Meta Knight then appeared.

He smirked under his helmet.

"King Shadow Bugs reign of terror ends here." said Meta Knight.

Then King Shadow Bug appeared behind Meta Knight.

"On the contrary." said King Shadow Bug.

He punched Meta Knight, sending him crashing into a wall.

"It's only beginning." said King Shadow Bug.

He then smirked.

"This'll be awesome." said King Shadow Bug.

"HADOKEN!" yelled a voice.

King Shadow Bug became confused and turned to see a Hadoken coming towards him before moving out of the way.

He saw the street fighter Ryu with his hands cupped and aimed at him as well as Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong.

The gorilla started clenching his fists.

"No one can stop me, not even my army." said King Shadow Bug.

Then some shadow bugs emerged from him and tons of Primid's appeared.

Everyone became shocked.

"These things again." said Meta Knight.

"ATTACK!" yelled King Shadow Bug.

The minions ran towards the heroes.

Sonic turned to Scourge.

"Let's take our fight outside." said Sonic.

Scourge chuckled.

"Fine by me." said Scourge.

The two then teleported.

Outside the two appeared.

They then flew towards each other and started fighting.

Scourge tried to lay some punches on Sonic, but the hedgehog kept on moving out of the way.

"For a guy who's as fast as me, you sure are slow, even in super form." said Sonic.

Scourge growled and threw a punch at Sonic who just grabbed the fist before punching his clone really hard, sending him flying.

Then Lucario's group appeared at the temple and saw everything.

"Now there's something you don't see every day." said Lucario.

Kirby and Pikachu were watching the fight with sunglasses on while eating popcorn and ketchup.

Kirby spoke some of his own language.

"There'll be plenty of time for seeing a show later. Right now we got to stop King Shadow Bug. And no eating him afterwards." said Lynn.

Kirby grumbled.

The seven ran into the temple.

Back in the main room of the temple; the heroes were fighting some Primids.

Mega Man was firing loads of rounds from his Mega Buster.

"Bomb Man schematics." said Mega Man.

His armor turned green and white before his Mega Buster cannon turned into a hand which was holding a bomb.

He then tossed the bomb at some Primids before it exploded, destroying each of them.

"Slash Man schematics." said Mega Man.

His armor then changed to green and yellow.

He grinned.

"Alright, prepare yourselves." said Mega Man.

Both his hands turned into metal claw like weapons before he began slicing at the minions.

The minions fell and exploded.

"Yeah." said Mega Man.

Inciniroar was battling with a very huge Primid.

"Inciniroar." said Inciniroar.

The huge minion threw a punch to the Pokemon who just grabbed the arm and threw him over his shoulders onto the ground.

Inciniroar chuckled.

Everyone saw this.

"Wrestling spirit right there." said Pac Man.

Then Lucario's group appeared.

Greninja launched a Water Shuriken at King Shadow Bug.

"NOOOOO!" The Villain shouted.

The attack did nothing.

"MAX AURA!" Lucario yelled before mega evolving.

He then charged up a ton of aura before blasting it at the evil being, destroying him.

Then all the Primids disintigrated into Shadow Bugs and walked off.

Back outside; Sonic and Scourge flew towards each other and punched each other's fists before an explosion appeared.

It cleared off revealing that both were unfazed.

But Scourge turned back into his regular form, shocking him.

"Aw piss." said Scourge.

Sonic grabbed hold of Scourge's ankle before spinning around and tossing him.

"Enjoy your flight." said Sonic.

He landed on the ground before turning back to normal.

"And nothing of value was lost." said Sonic.

Back inside the temple; King Shadow Bug who was still alive groaned.

"What happened?" said King Shadow Bug.

"You were owned by the Smash Bros." said Greninja.

The evil being is mad.

"You think this is over? I'll be back with a better army, more powers, and-"King Shadow Bug said before Kirby started inhaling and sucked up the villain in his mouth.

Everyone became shocked as the pink marshmallow swallowed King Shadow Bug.

Kirby looked at everyone and spoke his language.

"Well how're we supposed to know that? You just ate him whole." said Duncan.


	7. After Party

In the meeting room of the building on Smash Island; all the Smasher's were partying.

Kirby was vacuuming a ton of food into his mouth.

Megaman is dancing and is doing the 'Robot'.

Sonic and Incineroar were playing Super Smash Bros Ultimate as themselves.

"Come on, I can take you, even in a video game." said Sonic.

Incineroar chuckled.

Incineroar in the game defeated Sonic.

Sonic turned to Incineroar.

"Good game." said Sonic.

The two shook hands.

 **Interview Gag**

First was Sonic.

"Yeah, it's weird that I was okay with losing to Incineroar, but in truth, he and I have a great deal of respect for one another's strength's." said Sonic, "One of the reasons we are compatable with each other."

Lastly was Incineroar.

"Sonic is right about that." said the Tiger in a chipmunk voice, "Also yes I can speak English, I just don't like talking in this voice."

 **End Interview Gag**

Duncan and Lynn were at a punch bowl.

They each poured their own cups before drinking them.

"Mmm. Very good." said Duncan.

"Yep." said Lynn.

"And there are no negative consequences." said Duncan.

But then a wall exploded and the Supernoobs and their mentors appeared from the hole in the wall.

Everyone noticed it.

"Yoshi, did you commit tax fraud again?" said Sonic.

Yoshi gulped and ran and jumped out the window.

"We're not the FBI." said Tyler.

Yoshi poked his head in the window and sighed in relief.

"We're looking for something that was stolen from us. Silver and green colored ball." said Zen.

Duncan gulped and jumped out the same window as Yoshi.

Everyone sighed.

"At this rate, we'll have to just make every guest star we have become supporting characters." said Sonic.

"The kid who just jumped out the window apparently threw the ball away in a garbage can." said K Rool.

The noobs became shocked.

"What?" said Tyler.

"Hey, you look familiar. Weren't you in a very cheese tv show from the 90's and took part in a baseball game?" said Kevin.

K Rool became mad.

"And now here comes the round the world punch by King K Rool in five, four, three, two, one." said Sonic.

K Rool then bellied Kevin really hard, sending him flying and screaming.

Kevin flew over a Mayan temple, the Sydney Opera House, a Buddhist temple, the Great Wall of China, a savanna in Africa, Big Ben, the Eiffel Tower, and the Statue of Liberty.

Back on Smash Island; K Rool was allowing a Fletchling to drink water from his mouth.

The aliens became confused.

"Why're you allowing a tiny bird to drink water from your mouth?" said Mem.

"It's natural." said K Rool.

He looked at his phone and tapped the bird before it flew away.

K Rool then put on a boxing glove before punching Kevin who had appeared in the head.

The middle schooler groaned and fell on the ground.

Tyler, Shope, and Roach were shocked.

"Any other comments?" said K Rool.

The Noobs gulped.

"No, nothing at all." said Tyler.

"You did good in that baseball tournament." said Shope.

"I was very fond of that show from the 90's." said Roach.

"When your friend wakes up, tell him that I'll be eager to see him very soon." said K Rool.

He walked off.

"That was scary." said Zen.

Shope then bent down and helped Kevin to his feet.

"If you're planning on upsetting a gator who is only recognizable for a cheesy show and a baseball game by reminding him of that stuff, I'd advise against it." said Kevin.

"Good to know." said Shope.

"Amen to that." said the two aliens.


End file.
